My Best Friend and I Wolf's story
by Clare bear 48
Summary: Wolf and Sully were unique and their love transended their differences. They loved each other and really where the very best of friends.


My best friend and I (Wolf's story)

By Clare Bear

**Disclaimer I do not own the characters from Dr. Quinn Medicine Woman. The rights to those characters and to the show belong to the creators of the show, to CBS, The Sullivan Company and to A&E.**

I am simply known as Wolf just because I am one. I have a friend; he's named Sully. Why just Sully, you ask? Well, don't tell him I told you but he hates his name Byron. Hey I said Shhhh!

We are the very best of friends. We have been together for a long time now.

Sully and I found each other when we most needed someone to share our existence with. Both of us were lonely and recovering from a deep sadness that neither of us thought we'd ever overcome. We had both lost everything we held dear to us.

It was an extremely trying time as we both had doubts and fears about each other. We were considered to be sworn enemies, the wolf and the human but we overcame this perceived barrier to find a missing link between us: a pure friendship.

My human Sully and I have shared so many adventures since we teamed up many years ago. Sully and I became a family and it brought us to another family: a group of nomadic people who follow the Buffalo. They are known as the Cheyenne Indians. They mended my best friend's heart with their acceptance of him into their midst. One in particular, he was called Cloud Dancing, adopted us as his brothers. He is a very wise man.

Wandering the woods and hunting for our much needed food we have learnt to survive. Nothing is wasted as that doesn't serve any great purpose and only lessens populations of animals, birds and plants for the future.

Sully would never leave me behind as he knew that I wasn't happy being away from him for long. We shared our whole existence together as one with nature. It is an unusual life we share, like none other I have ever heard of with my family.

We are both the luckiest of creatures as so many who start out lonely remain lonely their entire lives but we have each other. We have a unique bond as few ever can say that creatures from the other side are their brother. We are a combination of a two legged and a four legged being as one.

I know that my brother is considered unusual because he doesn't behave like all the others of his kind. I do wish that more where like him: gentle, kind and considerate. He dresses like his nomad family and their kind, not like the fearful ones who carry fire sticks and have sold their freedom to live in static dwellings, using fences as barriers to keep others from roaming free. All they think about is striving to be better than the other or making more money than is necessary to survive.

Sully and I are free to spend the night wherever we may fall. Our home is the entire place throughout the woods that we both love and feel alive in. Laying together under a canopy of stars the creator has provided, watching the sky blacken like a velvet sheet. Then the moon rises high in the sky. It's full and shedding a softened light throughout my home, bathing my brother and I, keeping us safe within its folds.

I love singing my song to the moon and the creatures of the night. Once I would receive many cries from my kind, answering back. Now there is just an eerie silence. Wolves are dwindling as men is hunting us and killing us so there are few of us now compared to back then when Sully and I became brothers. We have witnessed many changes over a long time and I feel our sadness as we do not have the power within us to prevent it from happening.

Sully will sit and be still with nature but he always has a hand on me or I rest my head on his lap. We share each other's thoughts we are so alike.

...

Oh my! I sense a change in my brother; he has spied a mate. He is shy in approaching her but with my help he will be able to become hitched up with her. I will tell her "Hi there! My name is Wolf; my brother Sully likes you."

"Come on Sully, speak!" I tell him. Her teeth look good and she has a great mane of auburn hair. "She won't bite! Hey Sully, open your mouth!" _Woolf woolf!_

There, that's better. You are at least behaving a little better. I know you still mourn your family but now is the time for you to find true love again. Sully.

Yay! The Cooper children are helping and my friend found the courage to get to know her better.

You say I forgot to tell you her name? Oopps, sorry, it's Michaela Quinn and she is a doctor. Imagine that - a lady Doctor!

She had fixed me up once too when that bob cat attacked me and tore my ear.

...

Then she just up and left with the children. I have never seen Sully so upset. Luckily Cloud Dancing spoke to him about following his dreams. He did leave me with his Cheyenne brother and returned even sadder than before. We travelled into town when the horses were drawing that noisy wheel contraption down the street. Sully would linger behind just waiting. Then low and behold she returned and brought the children back as well.

I can tell Sully is excited as she runs into his arms. The children and I can't be happier; we are to be a family. Imagine, a true family! Finally they joined and it was a lovely day. Everyone was delighted.

...

Many moons have past and we did become a family. My best friend Sully built a new home and we are all living here now. The children and I share a lot of time. The young boy's wolf became sick one day and there was great sadness. Finally things became better but it took some time.

Sully disappeared after his own pup was born and he lived in our secret place. But now he is home. Hurray! Everybody is now on cloud nine and things settled down finally.

My name is Wolf as I am one. I am old now and I have a family who loves me. I am an individual as far as wolves go. I am contented that I have been so lucky. My best friend is a human called Sully; we have done everything together, we are as one, my friend and I.

The End

I dedicate this to Claire who made me think of this story.

Wolves don't bark like a dog, they howl the same as the Australian Dingo.


End file.
